


My, My! How could I resist ya?!

by GoonMiracles



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on an ABBA Song, Bisexual Simon Snow, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Panic Attacks, Singing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles
Summary: In the middle of the lecture, our professor had asked around about any love spells some of the students might know of. I may have pushed and prodded at Snow for not being especially educated in this department, which made him slam his hands on the table and call at the top of his lungs; “Mamma mia, here we go again!” which caught the whole classroom off guard.The spell was supposed to bring back feelings for a person you may have either had or have at an extreme punch to the face, and once they’re in front of you, by you, wherever- you won’t be able to not start singing ABBA.It’s the most embarrassing call out spell.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	My, My! How could I resist ya?!

BAZ

I’m pissed.

Blame Snow for being foolish enough to cast a spell only for it to go wrong and blow up the entire classroom. 

And by blowup- I  _ WISH _ I meant that the entire classroom exploded into a flurry of flames and there were casualties everywhere. But no. This kind of ‘ _ Blow Up _ ’ was a bit of a nasty mess up on his end.

In our Magickal Words class, we were only discussing love spells, we weren’t meant to actually cast any. I don’t even think Snow meant to cast it, but he did, and that’s why I’m locking myself in a blasted broom closet because I refuse to sing ABBA in front of Snow.

That’s right!

ABBA!

Of course there's nothing wrong with Abba, I just prefer Snow never knows that I have feelings for him, that moron. 

In the middle of the lecture, our professor had asked around about any love spells some of the students might know of. I may have pushed and prodded at Snow for not being especially educated in this department, which made him slam his hands on the table and call at the top of his lungs; “ **_Mamma mia, here we go again!_ ** ” which caught the whole classroom off guard.

The spell was supposed to bring back feelings for a person you may have either had or have at an extreme punch to the face, and once they’re in front of you, by you, wherever- you won’t be able to not start singing ABBA.

It’s the most embarrassing call out spell.

As soon as it hit the class I felt the words bubbling into my mouth, so I ran out of the class, thankfully I wasn’t the only one. A few other students joined me on my rush out of the class and our scatter to get as far away from the classroom as possible.

Crowley, if I could’ve ran back to my room I would’ve, but Snow tried to follow me and if he dared to catch up with me then we’d both be locked together in our room and I’d explode!

The only good thing about this spell is that it ends after a few hours, so I just have to avoid Snow until then. Problem is- I have Snow for the rest of my classes, and I can’t exactly skip because of a minor spell like this. I want to desperately run away and hide in the Catacombs until it’s tomorrow, but I have a test at the end of the day that makes up a good chunk of my grade!

Maybe I can ask either Dev or Niall to cast; ‘ **_Cat got your tongue_ ** ’ on me before that class specifically so I can get the test done. 

I bonked my head on the shelf behind me and cursed, but as soon as I opened my mouth I started to sing, faintly, “I’ve been cheated by you- since you know when.” I cover my mouth with both hands. If my heart were beating it would’ve stopped dead now; If I’m singing it’s because Snow is close, which meant that bloody moron went looking for me.

Only- if ONLY the spell worked like- If I kept my mouth shut, I’d stop singing, but nope. Even with my mouth shut firmly tight, the words kept building up and all I could hear was my muffled voice singing  _ fucking _ ABBA.

I might as well just give in, scream the song at the top of my lungs and have Snow stab me through the heart with the sword of Mages but, I don’t feel like dying by the end of a sword today, wait for tomorrow why don’t you?

The door to the broom closet is thrown open and sure enough Snow is standing right there, just my bloody cursed luck, I stare at him and he stares at me with a gnarly frown, “Baz,” he says sternly, angrily, “Why’re you running? Trying to hide your feelings from Agatha suddenly?”

I try to just scream into my hands, maybe that’ll freak him out and go away, but my muffled voice keeps threatening to spill out.

“What’re you doing?!” Snows frown deepens.

Know what?

_ Fuck it. _

“Mamma Mia!” I burst, “Here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya?” I spare Snow a glance to see his jaw drop, I quickly look away from him but the spell  _ knows _ he’s there and does NOT quit, “Mamma mia! Does it show again? My my, Just how much I missed ya!” I bury my face in my hands.

I’m gonna freak out if Snow doesn’t leave.

I’ll go off for a change and see how  _ he _ likes it.

But the only way I’m going off is singing ABBA, he just- watches me, he doesn’t move, I wish he got hit with his own spell, that way he’d go off and sing at Agatha, and I would’ve had more time to run and get to the catacombs.

_ He’d probably follow me there too. _

Tears start stinging my eyes, I feel them, what an embarrassment this is! Me, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, having a meltdown cause I’m confessing my feelings for Simon through a bloody ABBA song. My mother would be having a fit in her grave bless her, and aunt Fiona would cackle, another thing to hold over my head as to why I can’t ride in the front seat.

‘ _ The front seat is for people who don’t get hit by the stupidest spell in all of Magick and confess to the love of their life through Mamma Mia! _ ’ I can hear her saying it now.

“Mamma mia! Now I really know- My my, I could never let you go-!”

It was a shame how much that line hit, no matter what I do I can never give up the feelings that I have for Snow, curse my entire existence. 

Snow just stands there, thankfully it’s just him, if anyone else saw or heard this I’d just scream about how I’m a vampire and let the Coven off me right there and then. Maybe I’ll just set myself on fire-  _ something _ .

Ha.

I want to  _ d i e _ .

Finally, I finish the song; “My my, I could never let you go-!”

We’re silent.

He says nothing, he doesn’t close his mouth.

I say nothing, I sit on the floor and cover my face in my hands.

We both are just silent, I want him to run away and never talk to me again.

“Go. Away.” I say sternly through gritted teeth.

Snow doesn’t move, “Baz…” he says, “that’s a love spell-”

“No! Really?! Wow!” I snarl at him, but I can imagine that being nowhere near as effective as I’d like it to be because I’m going to explode. Anxiety is scratching its way into my throat, my chest, everywhere, it’s making me tremble and makes my voice crack a bit at the end.

I’m sitting on the floor of a broom closet, having an anxiety attack in front of Simon Snow, after singing Mamma Mia to him (At him).

Snow finally moves, but not in the way I would’ve liked.

He just squats down next to me, he’s talking but I can’t hear what he’s saying over my own heavy breathing. Snow reaches out and grabs my wrist, pulling it away from my face, “Baz! Look at me, come on- you need to control your breathing!” 

That’s a laugh.

I’d imagine him going off if this were the other way around.

“I’m calm!” I say, though it’s obviously not true, “Go away Simon I’m perfectly calm! Just go away! I’ll be fine! Just go away!”

Curse the stubborn idiot for staying put, he doesn’t move an inch, he just squats their next to me, dare I say he inches closer to me, I hear him clearer now that he’s closer but still I want him to just leave me alone to die of embarrassment.

If this were any other day I’d own this. I’d own the fact I just sang ABBA but this was different, I had no idea how to turn this around and tell Snow it was all a lie or a plot to mess with his head. He knows I like him now, he wouldn’t have said the spell if he didn’t know what it would’ve done (curse him the only time he knows something).

He releases my wrist and places his hand on my shoulder, “Baz, come on, breathe in and breathe out, you’ll pass out if you keep breathing like that-!”

If only.

However I do manage to regain control of my breathing.

Snow doesn’t leave my side and doesn’t take his hand off of my shoulder, he keeps it there, reassuringly. I want to just smack him, punch him- bite his face or something! He’s seen me at my most vulnerable- I want him to forget about it and remember me for who I am; Mean, villainous and horrible.

“For the record…” Snow says as he shifts so his back against the wall, “I think you have a really nice singing voice- now I know that you probably don’t want to hear this from me but- I really do like it.”

Okay, fuck Snow- fuck you.

Snow literally can just blink at me and I’ll blush (If I’m properly filled with enough blood). Right now I should be fuming at him for being stupid enough to spell the whole classroom, but again it was my fault in the first place that he went off. Snow looks at me, expecting me to say something, but I can’t, my eyes are still filled with unshed tears of humiliation and here and there the reality hits me that if Snow understands truly what spell he cast- he knows that I have feelings for him (or had, but I had and have feelings for him all at once.) (he’s the only one I’ve ever been in love with…) (Bastard.).

This all must be some sort of pitiful pat on the back- a ‘good for you bud!’ type-esque kind of reassurance before he kills me. 

It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

I pull my other hand away from my mouth and place it firmly on the ground, then sit up straight, I don’t look at Simon when I ask, “Do you know…?”

He winces and in my peripheral I can see him nod.

_ Fantastic _ .

Instead of breaking down I regain what little confidence I have left and clear my throat before taking a low shot at him, “I suppose you’re going to run to the mage to whine- Whine like you always do.” I snap that last bit in the end to emphasize my anger but it doesn’t seem to faze him.

Snow clicks his tongue, “You don’t need to do that you know.”

“Do what?”

“ _ That _ \- the acting all hostile and superior thing.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea as to what you’re on about…” I fold my arms over my chest.

He scoffs, “Come off it Baz, you just stood there in the closet and sang Mamma Mia to me- did you even realize you were doing a bit of jazz hands? There's no need to be all moody anymore- the embarrassing part is over.”

“Why?” I ask sternly, “Because you say it is? Great, yes, I sang Abba after being casted with  **_Mamma mia, here we go again!_ ** ” I fully intend for it to hit Snow, and it does.

Simon looks taken aback, I half expect him to get up and bolt for Agatha, I never would have expected Snow to look me dead in the eye and start off with;

“I’ve been cheated by you- since you know when!”

My jaw drops, I expect him to run but he doesn’t, in fact he looks passive to the entire situation, like he half expected me to cast him back.

Snow is nowhere near an excellent singer, but he isn’t terrible, he can hold a tune and the note but that’s about it. I try to tell myself at least that  _ that's it _ . But in reality this is everything, because Snow is singing to me- to  _ me _ . Which can only mean-

“Mamma Mia-!” Snow starts smiling, “Here we go again-”

“My my...how can I resist ya?” I find myself finishing the line and I feel my face heat up an excessive amount.

Snow leans in and I meet him halfway, when our lips meet it’s honestly everything (It feels like how ‘Dancing Queen’ sounds). My hand reaches up to hold Snow’s neck, we’re kind of at an awkward angle but it isn’t terrible at all, Snow does this nice thing with his chin that has my mind absolutely blown.

Quite  _ literally _ I can hear Dancing Queen play as he pulls away only to have me chase his mouth. Snow chuckles against my lips and rests a hand on my waist, he pulls me away from the wall and onto his lap which is- 

Awesome.

If it weren’t for the fact we were both in a broom closet, this is the stupidest confession ever, and the door is wide open so anyone could walk by and see us. I want to close the closet door but I don’t have the strength to pull away. Snow does, he pulls away and pushes on my chest a little when again, I try to follow him.

“We’re going to get caught, I can’t be the only one thinking about classes ending in a few minutes- as much as I’d love to go on...we have just a few more classes before you know- we have the whole room.” he chuckles and rubbed his nape.

I run a hand through my hair and sit back on his legs, “Right…” I say, a little put out with the thought of taking a test now that my brain is completely occupied with ‘ _ Snow has feelings for me _ ’.

We both stood up and exited the cramped broom closet, I never knew how relieved I was to be out of there until I stood to stretch my legs with more available space. 

Snow and I both have the next few classes together, so when the bells chime we both walk side by side with each other; Simon humming Dancing Queen the entire time. 


End file.
